AerialNin
by IzoCypress
Summary: Fighter jets are now the most common fighting style in the Shinobi world. Naruto as one of the best Aerial Ninja must now go against the world and try to prove himself to Konoha. Major AU. Not sure about pairings except for Kiba/Hinata.-shadow of a Pen.


**This is an idea I got after I watching the movie Pearl Harbor. And I saw the fighter jets as looking like the F 22 Raptor. Everyone knows about the Kyubi in this story. And Naruto is extremely lazy except when he is in the air.**

CHAPTER 1

Genin Test

"Naruto can you here me?" Iruka voice asked from the small radio in the blond haired boys ear.

"Loud and clear." Naruto answered as he checked all of his readings. He was currently around 30,000 feet at the speed of around 1,250 mph.

"The test will begin when we fire the flare into the air. Your objective is to lock on to Kiba while staying within 30,000 to 39,000 feet. He will be going after you to so watch your back and stay within the boundaries of Konoha." Iruka said from the roof of the Academy with the rest of his class behind him. "And remember that everyone in Konoha will be watching so don't hold back. Show them that you are more than that damn fox."

Up in the sky Naruto gave a small smile. This was his chance to show the villagers that he was more then the damn demon fox. He would finally get his chance to prove himself and become a Aerial Ninja.

"Don't worry Iruka I'll be great. Hell you might even want to take a few notes, you might learn something." Naruto said as he flew in a wide circle around Konoha, he knew without looking that Kiba was directly across from him preparing for the upcoming dog fight.

"Maybe if you took the same advice you would of actually passed the written test." Iruka shot back at the blonde.

"Very funny scar face." Naruto mumbled back as he rolled his shoulders before gripping the controls again. "I'm going silent until the test ends."

"Cya when I cya." Iruka whispered into the mic.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he responded. "Cya when I cya." That was the call of Aerial Ninja's it was seen as bad luck to say goodbye so before someone went on a mission or a team separates they say 'Cya when I cya'. Iruka saying that to him showed that scared teacher saw Naruto as a fellow Aerial Ninja. A small tear ran down his whiskered check before he wiped it away and looked towards the Academy right as the bright red flare was shot into the air.

Naruto cut right towards the middle of Konoha. It only took him a second to spot Kiba who had done the same maneuver as him. Both of the genin hopefuls flew straight towards each other. Both scowled as they played a small game a chicken to decide who would be the cat and who would be the mouse.

"Alright Kiba lets see if you can hold the chase." Naruto said as he pulled right, allowing Kiba to follow his tail. Almost instantly his alarm began to beep signaling that Kiba was attempting to Lock on to him. "To quick Kiba." Naruto commented as he increased his speed.

"I got you now Falcon." Kiba called out as he followed the blond boy. It was no secret that Naruto was one of, if not the best Aerial Ninja in the academy. Hell Naruto could most likely beat Low to Mid level Chunin in a dog fight.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Kiba barked from his hood where he would lay when Kiba was in the air. _"Don't get distracted. Falcon gave you his tail for a reason so pay attention and look out for a trap." _Akumaru barked out to his master. The small pup might not be able to fly but he knew when they were going against an alpha and Naruto or Falcon as the academy students called him was Alpha of the sky right now.

"Yeah, yeah I'll watch out." Kiba said as he focused back onto the fighter jet in front of him. He still wasn't able to get a lock on the blonde that seemed to move right before he got a lock on him. Reaching up to his radio he switched it on so he could talk to the Iruka and Naruto if he wasn't silent.

"Is Falcon on?" Kiba asked as Naruto slowed down and shot left causing the dog boy to cuss under his breath and follow as he attempted to get within range to lock on.

"No he is flying silent right now. Why is something wrong?" Iruka asked with a concerned voice. It was common to loose a least one student during the genin tests and as of right now Iruka had never lost a student so every time one of his students opened their radio he would always get nervous.

"Except for the fact that I can't get a lock on his ass there is nothing wrong." Kiba answered with an annoyed sigh.

"Kiba get ready to learn something new." Naruto's voice called out as he turned his radio on. Naruto was smiling mischievously as he shot up into a vertical barrel roll which Kiba followed, with some trouble. Naruto looked down to see that he was at about 37,000 feet and quickly rising, if he was going to pull this off then he would have to do it now. "Now watch closely dog boy." Naruto said as he ran thew a few hand signs.

Kiba watched as Naruto's fighter jet started to come apart and wrap around his right wrist. It only took a few seconds until a metal forearm protector was resting on his right arm. Kiba watched stunned as Naruto seemed to stop as Kiba passed him. Kiba turned around in his seat to see the blonde smiling. That's when Kiba noticed something Naruto wasn't falling like he should have been, instead the blonde boy was just floating.

"Boo." Naruto called out as the henge dropped and revealed Naruto still in his jet. Kiba began to panic as his alarm went off and began to rise in tempo rapidly as Naruto got closer to locking on to him. Kiba cut his engine and began to fall back to Konoha with the hopes that the blonde would loose him.

"God dammit." Kiba cursed as Naruto copied his every movement only Naruto was moving faster. The alarms pace was increasing quickly and it would soon flatten out and he would loose. The dog boy dropped into a nose dive hoping to loose the blonde but it was like Naruto already knew what he was going to do as he moved right with him.

"Your officially M.I.A.." Naruto said over the radio as soon as he locked onto the dog boy. The blond laughed as he heard the boy let out a string of curses

"Naruto Uzumaki is officially the winner by lock on." Iruka said as the crowd that was gathered around Konoha booed at the outcome with only a few certain people cheering for the blonde. "This test is over so come on down." Both boys obliged as they slowed down and flew towards the academy. Naruto beat Kiba to the field as he got down to about 20 feet before he ejected from his jet causing it to return to his arm once more. He hit the ground rolling before he came to a sliding stop. Kiba followed his example only as he tried to stop his foot got caught causing him and Akumaru to roll around on the ground.

Naruto laughed as he stretched and walked over to his friend that was now tangled up with his dog. "You really need to stop trying to copy me Kiba." Naruto said as he helped the dog boy up. "It might get you killed one day."

"Your just lucky that we didn't face each other in the Taijutsu portion of the test." Kiba grumbled as they made their way up the stairs to the academy roof. Naruto had to admit that Kiba was better at Taijutsu.

"Yeah well next time we fight don't go for the obvious kill. Its usually a trap that will get you killed." Naruto said as they reached the top of the roof only to be rushed by their three friends Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Will you ever let one of us win?" Choji asked as he offered Naruto a few chips.

Naruto happily took a few as he said. "I will let you win on the day that you are good enough to deserve it." His four academy friends rolled their eyes at the answer he had always given them.

"Well the great Falcon strikes again." Iruka said as he joined his students with his clip board in hand.

"I don't know why you all insist on calling me that." Naruto said as he thought of the nickname his friends had given him since they started Aerial practice. He had never lost to an academy student and Iruka was the only chunin that could beat him but even then Iruka had trouble locking on to him.

"We call you that because you fly like a falcon." Shikamaru explained.

"And your as brutal as one to." Kiba added as he rubbed his sore ass causing everyone to laugh at his expense.

"So how did the crowd take my win?" Naruto asked when everyone stopped laughing. He instantly got a bad feeling in his stomach when Iruka's, Choji's, Hinata's, and Shikamaru's face dropped. "They booed didn't they?" He said more then asked. "Great." Naruto mumbled as he moved to go back to class in order to finish the genin test. His friends and teacher followed behind him as he lead them to class. They all knew that he was constantly trying to get the village to not see him as the fox any more but even after becoming the best Aerial Ninja in the academy, even beating the last Uchiha, they still hate him and constantly belittle everything he does.

It wasn't long before Iruka was sitting in his desk and Naruto and his friends were sitting in the back of the class. Hinata held her Kiba's hand as she rubbed Naruto's back. She had long since got over her small crush on the blonde especially after she started to date Kiba. Now she just saw Naruto as a really good friend who she would always try to help when something happened that included the fox.

"Do you have your jutsu picked out Naruto." Hinata asked trying to get him to forget about the ignorant villagers.

"Yeah I'm just going to use the earth technique I created." Naruto said offhandedly like creating a new jutsu was nothing. Even though GW or Ground Work didn't happen often so jutsu weren't used as much unless they were useable in the air. It was still quite a fit to create a jutsu especially at the age of 14.

"So you finally finished it?" Kiba asked as their conversation caught the other boys attention. They were all talking about the jutsu they were now required to do in order to pass the genin exam. It used to be that you just needed to do a bunshin, kawarimi, and henge in order to pass but since the Fighter Jets use a steady stream of chakra as fuel all academy students have at least chunin level control so those jutsu were to simply. So the Sandaime decided to make it a little more a challenge in order to not pass kids who aren't ready yet, so now each student must do the basic three along with your own justsu that you learned outside of school. Some saw this as being unfair because all of the clan kids could just get one of their clan jutsu while the civilian kids had to find a chunin or jonin that was willing to teach them one of their jutsu.

"Yeah I finished it like a month ago." Naruto said as he laid his head down, completely missing the shocked looks his friends were giving him.

"Why haven't you showed us it yet?" Hinata asked, slightly offended that one of her best friends wouldn't show her his own technique.

"You were all training in order to pass the test and I didn't want to distract you from your training." Naruto said without raising his head. "And I figured you would get to see it today any way."

Hinata stuck her lip out in a pout even though he couldn't see it. "It doesn't matter if we were training, we all would of stopped for an hour to watch you do your technique. That's whats friends are for."

Naruto nodded awkwardly because he refused to left his head up from the desk. "Yeah well I would rather have you all train for an extra hour to make sure you don't die." He said in a low mumble causing everyone to strain their necks in order to not miss what he said.

"Well next time you make a new jutsu you need to show us immediately." Hinata said as Iruka called for everyone to pay attention.

"Alright we are going to start the Jutsu portion of the test." He said as he pulled out a clipboard and sat next to Mizuki the other teacher and some other man none of them had ever seen before. All the students automatically forgot about him as they thought about the test, the only student to not disregard the other man was Naruto who looked up from his desk and gave him an odd look before he laid his head on the desk again.

"Once we call your name you will come down here and do the basic three jutsu before doing your own." Mizuki said as he grabbed a list before calling the first name. Naruto ignored everything that was happening with the test except for when he heard his friends names being called. Choji was the first to go as he did the three basics easily enough before doing his clans Multi-Size Technique. Kiba was next as he did the Beast Human Clone with Akumaru. Next was Hinata who did the Chakra Needle Technique. Shikamaru was next who did the easiest jutsu he knew, The Shadow Imitation Technique, so he wouldn't have to waist to much time or energy. Finally it seemed it was his turn as his name was finally called.

"Naruto Uzumaki your up." Mizuki called with a hint of disdain towards the boy. Naruto lazily got up and walked towards the front of the room. He came to a stop in front of the teachers desk.

"Okay Naruto we need you to do the three basic jutsu." Iruka said kindly. Naruto noticed that the other man leaned forwards and seemed to take a lot of interest in him. The blond shrugged it off as he focused some chakra causing a large poof to appear in the room. When it cleared all of the Hokage's stood around Naruto who was smirking slightly. He had long since gained the ability to do all of the basic three without hand signs. The only time he needed to use them is when he was in a jet and that just because it's harder to use a jutsu on another solid object.

"Good job Naruto. Now do the Kawarimi." Iruka called before all of the Hokage's and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke showing that they were all clones. Everyone in the room tried to find the blonde but after two minutes of searching Iruka put his hand in a ram seal and after a brief call of 'Kai' a poof of smoke appeared from behind the new man. Every gasped when the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto holding a kunai to the mans neck.

"I really hate to be spied on." Naruto said with a hint of anger. "Especially by a monkey." He whispered the last part into the mans ear causing his eyes to widen. Naruto sighed as he put the kunai back into his pouch before he moved to the front of the room again.

"Well that was different." Iruka commented before he regained himself and turned to Naruto. "Do your personal jutsu and you pass." He said with a warm smile as he silently prayed that the blonde passed.

Naruto nodded as he ran threw a few hand seals before extending his hand out palm up. "Earth style: Shotgun shell." Naruto said as a small cylinder of earth formed in his hand. "Move over." Naruto ordered the teachers that did as they were told. As soon as they were out of the way the small earth cylinder exploded outwards shooting small pellets of earth towards the cement wall. Their was a collected gasp as the room watched with wide eyes as the small pellets dug into the cement wall.

"Damn." Iruka said in an amazed daze. He had only seen a few technique's as deadly as that one and none of them were created by a 14 year old boy.

"Do I pass?" Naruto asked impatiently. It had been a long day all he wanted to do was get the forehead protector and go to bed.

"Yes you pass with flying colors." The other man spoke for the first time as he threw a forehead protector, that he had pulled from his pocket. Naruto took a second to inspect the black fabric that had golden flames flicking around the bottom.

"I would ask but I'm to tired to care." Naruto said as he retook his seat, after tying the forehead protector over his forehead. Ino was the only one left to go and she passed with some mind technique her father had taught her. After getting her forehead protector Iruka stood from his seat and addressed the class.

"If you passed then you need to show up tomorrow to get assigned your team and get your own Fighter Jets. If you didn't pass then good luck next year." Iruka said as he grabbed some papers and left with the other teachers. All of the students slowly left to meet their parents until Naruto was the only one still in the room. He sighed heavily as he got up to make his way home.

"_Tomorrow is going to be a long day."_ He thought to himself with a tired expression on his face.

**THIS IS ONLY A TEST. If you all like it then I will rewrite chapter before I start updating. Thanks for reading.**

**- shadow of a Pen.**


End file.
